Rindu
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: ...bahkan Sasuke pun hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merindu. /Au. Ooc, typo, etc./OneShot./SasuSaku [For Sakura Uchiha Birthday]
_Hidup ini bukanlah sebuah cerita dalam fanfiksi, tidak ada yang sempurna dan berjalan dengan mudahnya. Karena di dunia, semua berjalan berdasarkan kenyataan bukan hayalan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 **Au, OoC, Plot rush, typo(s), misstypo(s), Eyd (silahkan cek sendiri), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

Menjalani keseharian sebagai seorang Presdir di perusahaan milik sang Kakek tak membuat seorang Sasuke bersyukur. Bukan karena harta yang mereka punya tidak cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya, bahkan kekayaan milik seorang Uchiha Madara cukup untuk menghidupi cucu-cicitnya hingga dewasa. Berlebihan memang, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Dan hal itu yang membuat hidupnya selalu terkekang dengan kesibukan-kesibukan kecil yang menjepit. Tak jarang dia pergi keluar kota dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Sasuke hanyalah seorang manusia. Punya kehidupannya sendiri yang harus ia jalani. Sasuke punya sebuah tanggung jawab yang harus dia emban, selain mengurus perusahaan tentunya. Ia punya seorang istri dan seorang anak di rumahnya. Memang selama ini Sasuke selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk berbagi waktu dengan keluarganya, sesingkat apa pun itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, semua pekerjaan ini seolah menyudutkannya.

Ia terpaksa meninggalkan keluarganya di Konoha demi proyek yang telah dua hari ini ia kerjakan. Dan seakan-akan tak memberinya waktu—bahkan sekedar menghela napas—tumpukan dokumen baru sudah ada di atas mejanya.

"Ini berkas yang anda minta tadi, Tuan. Yang di map merah adalah laporan pengeluaran seminggu lalu," Kakashi meyondorkan map berwarna merah dan biru pada Sasuke. "Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke menghela napas singkat dan menggeleng pelan. Pria bermasker itu mengangguk singkat, lekas menunduk hormat dan undur pamit, sebelum suara datar dan lelah Sasuke kembali mengudara.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Aku ingin secangkir kopi," ujarnya sebelum kembali menekuri semua berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan. Dia benar-benar lelah sekali setelah seharian lebih memforsir tenaganya. Bahkan ia tak sempat menyentuh benda flat tipis kesayangannya yang menjadi penghubung antardirinya dengan sang Istri. Padahal saat ini hatinya tengah merindu. Ya, bahkan seorang Sasuke juga bisa merindukan sosok sang Wanita pujaan yang terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi masuk dengan secangkir kopi dan menaruhnya di depan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu mengangguk singkat dan menyesap kopinya dalam tenang.

"Anda sudah kelelahan, Tuan. Biarlah aku yang akan meneruskan semua ini," tawar Kakashi. Mata _heterokom_ menatap Sasuke penuh perhatian sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Anda bahkan belum makan malam."

Sasuke mendesah sebentar sebelum bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Tuannya.

Ini semua memang bukan tugas Kakashi, ia hanya ditugaskan untuk mengatur segala keperluan Sasuke sebagai seorang asisten pribadi. Namun tak ada salahnya 'kan, ia ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sang Tuan.

…

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya—yang ia sewa untuk beberapa hari ke depan— dengan langkah gontai. Membuka pintunya dengan malas, Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Tangannya dengan gerakan perlahan membuka jasnya, diikuti dasi dan dua kancing kemejanya.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, dan biasanya, jika sepulang kerja begini, Sakura akan menyambutnya dan memijat tubuhnya yang lelah. Atau paling tidak, wanita itu akan menyiapkan sup tomat untuknya. Setelah itu mereka akan memasuki kamar dan mengganggu Sarada yang belum genap dua tahun hingga bangun.

Ah~ betapa ia merindukan mereka.

Menyadari sesuatu dengan segera Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan benda flat tipis berwarna hitam dan segera mengaktifkannya. Setelah itu, dengan gerakan lincah jari jemarinya menari di layar _touc screen_ itu, menulis sebuah pesan.

 _Sudah tidur—_ Sasuke.

Sembari menunggu balasan, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam sana. Menyeduhnya dalam gelas sebelum kembali duduk ke atas sofa.

 _Baru ingin. Aku belum terlalu mengantuk kalau kau ingin cerita._ —Sakura.

Senyum tipis terulas manis di wajah tampannya. Dengan segera Sasuke mengklik tombol _call_ untuk menelepon sang Istri.

" _Halo?"_ sahutan suara di seberang sana membuat senyuman Sasuke kian melebar.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya suara _baritone_ Sasuke.

 _"_ _Kami di sini baik. Ayah tadi datang dan menginap, kautahu, Sarada bahkan tidur bersamanya saat ini,"_ Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti sedang cemberut saat ini. _"Kau bagaimana? Sudah makan?"_ tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Aku baik. Pekerjaan semakin menumpuk dan aku belum makan," pungkas Sasuke.

Helaan napas sang Istri terdengar, " _Sasuke_ -kun, _jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu. Dan… mengapa kau belum makan?"_ tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari Sakura. "Tidak ada makanan yang lebih enak daripada masakanmu, Sakura," jujurnya.

 _"_ _Lalu mengapa kau meneleponku dan meninggalkan makan malammu, hm?"_

"Aku rindu," Sasuke mengulum senyum, walaupun sudah tiga tahun menikah, ia tetap merasa malu mengatakan hal ini.

" _Ya ampun_ ," wanita itu memekik. " _Itu bukan alasan yang logis Sasuke_ -kun. _Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kau harus istirahat,_ ne~ _aku juga harus tidur_ ," wanita itu hampir saja memutus sambungan teleponnya kalau saja tidak mendengar erangan Sasuke.

"Sakura~" wanita di ujung sana hanya menyahutinya dengan gumamam pelan. "Kau benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang?" tanyanya skeptis. Sakura hanya bisa merotasikan kedua _emerald_ nya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, sih. Tapi jika kau masih rindu padaku, aku tidak akan memutus sambungannya sekarang_ ," helaan napasnya terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke. _"Tapi jangan marah ya kalau aku tertidur dan kau ngomong sendiri,"_ wanita itu terkekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya.

Giliran Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya. Mendesah, ia berkata, "Baiklah, maaf jika menganggu waktu tidurmu, Nyonya Uchiha," katanya.

Kekehan wanita itu kembali meluncur sampai ke telinga Sasuke. " _Hehehe. Cepatlah pulang Sasuke-_ kun, _kami juga merindukanmu._ Oyasuminasai,"

"Hn, oyasumi," — _aku mencintaimu,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sasuke memutus sambung teleponnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya. Setidaknya, ia masih sempat menyampaikan rasa rindunya dengan hanya bercengkrama—walau mungkin tak bisa dibilang begitu—dengan sang Istri tercinta.

Sasuke mengelus layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ Sakura bersama Sarada tengah tersenyum riang padanya. Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dengan asal di atas meja, paling tidak setelah mendengar suara Sakura tidurnya akan nyenyak malam ini.

Dan Sasuke ingin segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di sini dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan buah hati… oh jangan lupakan istrinya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End.

* * *

A/n:

Dibuat dalam waktu sejam (plus, maen hp-nya, tidur-tidurannya, sambil makan, wkwkkw). Singkat banget dan mungkin feelnya gak berasa apa-apa. Tapi biarlah, demi ngerayain ultahnya Sakura, hehehe! Semoga suka dan semangat buat hari kalian semua~

 ** _(Fiz, 28Maret2016)_**


End file.
